A Sunflower Story
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: ONESHOT “Well, we both have the same six in our age. Naruto’s six, and I’m sixty six.” A simple story about friendship between little Naruto and Tsunade. AU, schoolfict. May it will warm your heart :


**Title** : A Sunflower Story

**Pairing** : JiraiyaxTsunade, from Naruto's POV

**Genre** : Friendship, Romance

**Rate** : This is safe. K+ I think.

**Warning** : AU schoolfict. Unbetaed.

**A/N** : A short 1600-ish words story about friendship, inspiring by Super Junior's Super Adonis Camp. I hope it will warm your heart and brighten up your day :)

I have published this story before in my LJ, so maybe you'll find the excatly same version, but different character. I used Super Junior's KangTeuk and SHINee's MinMin's in my LJ. Main idea of this story is from a book titled 'A Girl's Book of Friendhip', so guess I just rewrite with here and there addition. Happy read ;D

.

Naruto sat in silence while listening to his friend's story. It was about friendship. Today's lesson for the ninth grade in literature class was creating a short story about friendship. More spesific, about a friend who gave them the most memorable moment. The lecturer had given them forty five minutes for the class to finish, then the lucky students would present their story in front of the class. And now, a boyish girl named Ino is sharing her adventure with her close friends.

And sure, Naruto could see Sakura, who sat beside him, secretly wiped her tears while laughing once in a while. He smiled a little. Girls' stuff, which maybe he could never understand nor deal with. Applause brought his attention back to the front, seeing Ino bowed and then went back to his chair. The ball has been rolling, one, two and three of his classmates read their own friendship stories. The last one from a new-transfered boy named Sai actually shocked him out.

Naruto never knew that he was Sai's first friend in this country.

But well, he smiled widely when the tall guy finished his part. And sure Naruto pretended not to know when half of the class stared at him. Then stared at Sai. Back to him. To Sai. He even didn't notice when Sai stole a chance to look at him. Okay, skip this, because now the cute boy's name was called. His turn. Although it was more like fortune, because the lecturer called his students in random order.

"Please share yours, Naruto." the man fixed his glasses position, "you have.. 10 minutes." then he get his note, ready for writing some suggestion on it, "and you're the last, I think." he smiled while glancing to his watch, "please start."

"Thank you, sir." Naruto replied. He stood facing his classmates—some of them were enthusiastic, some of them were sleeping behind the book—and smiled nervously, "umm, this is a story when I was six. My father was transfered to a remote area for socialiszating fertilizer and seeds to the farmers. It was a beutiful and peaceful village. We even had a field of sunflower in front of our house."

_First week was the most boring time of my life._

_We moved there when summer holiday was started, so I had no chance to meet friends who had same age as I was. All I did was eating, sleeping, playing video games, fed the chickens or picked some sunflowers. Sometimes my mother accompanied me in studying, but well, it was so boring since I had no friends yet. At that time, I only considered a 'friend' as the boys who could beat me in plaing video games._

_It changed when I met her._

_She was sitting on her wooden chair when I saw her. I thought she was busy with her stitching, so I didn't pay much attention on her. That noon, my mother and I were picking some sunflowers to be dried. After that, Mom told me to brought them into our house. I kept on thinking about that old lady who lived not far from our house, so I decided to get her three stems of the sunflowers. My mother allowed me to go, so I knocked on her door because she was no longer sitting on her chair._

_Then I learnt that her name was Tsunade. She was a wife from an old farmer named Jiraiya. I also learnt that her two childrens had married and lived in Tokyo with their own family. Actually, they had a very good life because their daily life's cost was handled by their succed children. When I asked why did she still live in this remote village, she was laughing. I could see a sweet dimple between the natural wrinkles on her left cheek._

_She simply said that she wouldn't leave the village where she grown up. She was born there, lived there for decades, and she decided to enjoy the rest of her life there as well. All I could do was blinking my eyes, and then nodded. We talked many things, and that was weird for remembering my age. When the sun almost sank, I could hear a baritone voice filled the room. Tsunade-grandma smiled at someone who was standing behind me. I turned my head, finding an old but steady man staring at me._

_Then I know him as Jiraiya, Tsunade-grandma's husband._

_He was tall, very tall. I guessed he had well-trained body when he was young—well, his tummy was big; the last time I saw him. His skin was tan, maybe because of his job, or nearly a hobby as a traditional farmer. Jiraiya-grandpa had a very good sense of humor. He loved to tell me some jokes, and everytime he did, he would laugh and then asked Tsunade-grandma whether it was funny or not. She usually answered it by showing her dimple to the old man, then continue her stitching._

_The visit seemed like a neverending little ritual of mine. The next day, after Jiraiya-grandpa sent me home, I came again to their house. I saw many photographs from time to time. I could see how beautiful Tsunade-grandma was and it's still remain. Jiraiya-grandpa was handsome too, but well, it had changed a lot. I also saw their childrens' moments. Then medals they won. The rewards they get. And many memorabilias which didn't have even a little dust on it._

_Days passed and I kept on__ coming. One day, I helped her preserved plums for making some onigiris. Another day, I watched her making some raspberry jam. Next day, she baked some raisin cookies for me. If I came on lunch time, Tsunade-grandma would take me to the rice field for delivering some meals. Then we ate lunch together with Jiraiya-grandpa, along with his jokes and stories. After finishing our lunch, Jiraiya-grandpa took me to the field, letting me played with the mud and ran on the bund. Tsunade grandma only shaked her head and smiled, then she would ask me to take a bath in their house before I got home._

_When the school began, I never went to the rice field anymore. I started to be busy with my classmates and didn't pay much visits like I used to. The homeworks stole my times as much, also the sports activity which made me exhausted. About two months passed, my mother gave me a jar of peach jam and a pan of cinnamon apple pie. She said, it was from Tsunade-grandma. I decided to visit the old couple next day, and they welcomed me warmly. Jiraiya-grandpa even said, 'See, dear? We have a child again!'_

_So I always visited them every Sunday._

_Seasons changed. Summer, autumn and winter passed. My father had to go back to Tokyo and our family must leave that village. I remember how hard I cried when I said farewell to Tsunade-grandma. Jiraiya-grandpa hugged me that day, and told me that I would be okay. That I had to be a bright son as always. I got to the car, waving my hands and cried out loud that I would never forget them. Especially one day, when Jiraiya-grandpa told Tsunade-grandma how close we were, and she answered;_

"_Well, we both have the same six in our age. Naruto's six, and I'm sixty six."_

Naruto lowered his paper, "...and that's my short story about my first friend in that village. Then I can say that, there is nothing named 'border' in friendship." he said while smiling peacefully, remembering the couple, "we can find it everywhere, everytime. And I really think it's all about fate."

Silent.

Three of four girls were wiping their tears. Some boys seemed can't believe what they heard. But now, all of his classmates paid attention to him. The silence broke when Sai raised his hand and asked, "Do you still keep on contact with them?"

"Well, no." Naruto answered and painted a broken smiled, "two years after I left, I heard news that Tsunade-grandma has passed away. Then Jiraiya-grandpa went after her in next few months."

"I see.." Sai nodded.

"They must love each other very much.." Hinata whispered. But she sat on the front row, so Naruto could hear what she said.

Chuckled, he nodded, "A very romantic one. I remember how they smiled when they looked each other, how they secretly held their hands.." Naruto exhaled a breath, "I've ever read a short note patched on the refrigerator sounded like.. Happy 47th anniversary, dear...or such."

Sound like 'oohhh' and 'that's so sweet' echoed in that room. It didn't take much time, because the bell rang—a signal that school time was over.

"Okay, class. A very nice sharing we got today.." the lecturer said, "so I asked you to complete your writing and hand me tomorrow morning. Good afternoon." he smiled at Naruto and whispered him, "nice to know that you're my dad's and mom's friend." he didn't wait for a reply and left the room after stroking Naruto's hair. The younger boy looked at him in disbelief. How could he forget that his name was also Kim? Maybe he should take his time more often with that man—

"Naruto?"

The boy turned his head, finding Sai who was standing in front of him, "Yes?"

"Umm.." the taller one seemed like nervous, "let's go eat some ramen, shall we? Well, your story is amazing, I just wanna hear more."

"Sure." Naruto nodded in agreement. Quickly he settled his belongings and walked outside, "anyway, thank you for mentioning me in your story. Guess I have to treat you this time, for the sake of our friendship. I won't let you treat me again this time."

Sai chuckled, "Okay, as you wish."

.

_If you have nothing but a great friend, you are rich then._

_**Michelle Kwan**_

.

Review, onegai? ;)


End file.
